


almost (sweet music)

by rivainitea



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Polyamory, Trans Isabela (Dragon Age), Trans Merrill, Trans Zevran, idk if i should call it merribelan or zeviberrill but ! i love them.., not explicitly shown but yes they are all trans babey!, they are v happy thank u
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:22:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22351771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivainitea/pseuds/rivainitea
Summary: vacation in antiva, overworked merrill, and two worried lovers.
Relationships: Zevran Arainai/Isabela/Merrill
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	almost (sweet music)

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is purely self indulgent! i cannot stop listening to hozier so please have three bisexual legends in love. :-] its v small cause im tired but! yeah.

Merrill often thought she’d be alone forever. Zevran and Isabela thought the same about themselves, but for different reasons. Her keeper’s words were hard to remember as her lovers danced only in underwear in their room, to songs she couldn’t understand, for they were in Antivan. Apparently Bela understood it though, and Merrill envied it.  
She knew not the meaning, but she knew the sentiment. They felt free, even for a small moment, like teenagers in summer nights. 

“My cherry wine Merrill, won’t you join our dance? You’ve worked an awful lot today, dear. Surely you can manage to take a break?”

“Mhm, you should come dance with us, kitten” 

“Ooh thank you but I can’t leave this unfinished… I’ve been working on it for a while now and-”

“Yes, exactly. You’ve been working on it for a while now, come have some fun. You are not leaving it, simply giving yourself something else to think about. Your mind is brilliant, sweet Merrill, but you cannot spend a whole day staring at a book.”   
Zevran reminded her, and showed her his hand, waiting for her to accept his dance. And Merrill knew this wasn’t his most experienced or best dance. She knows he dances as he lives, knows that he dances along with the world and can do it asleep, even. But no such dance compares to the one they perform at eight in the night, wine singing in their bodies, the faint humidity and hot weather making itself clear inside the small bedroom.   
And how could she say no, when she feels her two lovers’ skin so free and warm from the sun. Bela’s hair smelled like the sea, and so did Zevran’s. And how she basked in the scent, her lovers slowly helping her take off her shirt to match them.   
Holding their hands, they all hummed along with the song, as Merrill took a sip from the Antivan wine bottle on the nightstand, her eyes widening as she swallowed it.

“Antivan wine is so much better than whatever it is they have in Kirkwall!” Said Merrill, to which Zevran chuckled in response and nodded.

“Anything Antivan is better, my love”

But that was yesterday. This morning, their legs intertwined, as they slept smushed together on a small bed, warm from the sunlight coming through the window. 

“Awake this early, sweetling?” Bela whispered to Merrill, with a soft, sleepy smile in her voice and on her face, listening to Merrill’s heartbeat.

“The birds here are so cute. I like the sounds they make.” The mage whispered back, as she felt Zev snuggle closer to her. 

“I’m sure our hummingbird here agrees.” She said as she looked over to Zev, still asleep, who clung to Merrill for dear life, snoring. 

It is not something Zevran would allow himself to do often, but again. They have not allowed themselves to love in a while.

Yet they do it, wholeheartedly.


End file.
